


‘simply meant to be’

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation Available, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Sleepy cuddles by the fire. No plot, just fluff.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	‘simply meant to be’

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто суждено быть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034377) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)

> This work is not Beta-ed not Brit-picked and English is not my first language, so if you notice any errors please do leave a coment letting me know!

It was  _ cold. _

John had been out all morning, running errands and getting ahead on his Christmas shopping. But  _ Christ _ it was cold.

John made his way up the stairs to 221B Baker Street thinking that, thank God for small mercies, at least it wasn't raining.

After putting down all the bags he carried he checked for Sherlock, who was nowhere to be found.

He revived the fire in the sitting room and placed a blanket (one of the ones Mrs. Hudson had gifted them last Christmas; thick, soft wool) on the floor right in front of it, so it'd start getting warm. Afterwards, he went to retrieve clothes (his warmest pyjamas and the fluffiest jumper he owned) and to the bathroom, hot shower in mind.

Waiting for the water to get hot lasted an eternity, he felt like he'd freeze to death in his own bathroom, but at last, he got into the shower and it was blissful; hot water all around him, warming him up. It said a lot about how cold he felt that the usually never-hot-enough water now felt like it was burning his skin.

He stayed in the shower until the water started to cool down. When he, reluctantly, got out of it, he changed into his clothes and just stayed in the warm bathroom for a few moments, feeling the warmth spread; with nothing but a peaceful, warm evening ahead of him.

He stepped into the kitchen, looking forward for some tea, only to find the kettle already boiled and both his and Sherlock's usual mugs on the counter.

Turning around he peered into the sitting room and was met with the sight of Sherlock, still clearly dressed as he'd been outside minus his coat, laying down in the blanket John had previously placed near the fire.

With a warm smile on his face John turned back to the task at hand: making tea. After having both mugs ready (no milk, four sugars for Sherlock, one sugar, a bit of milk for himself), John carried them to the sitting room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Hey," he nudged Sherlock, "Good morning."

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. "'t's five o'clock John," he mumbled, voice soft.

John chuckled. "Yes, it is, but I didn't see you this morning did I?"

"Good mornin' then," he mumbled and closed his eyes again, clearly exhausted.

"Hey, no, Sherlock. Go change first, comfy pyjamas is all you are allowed to wear right now."

"Hm... Tired. Heat."

"Yes, I know, but it will be more enjoyable in pyjamas," John insisted. "C'mon, let me help you up."

With a bit of effort from both their parts, Sherlock managed to get up and to his room. As soon as he got there, thought, he fell down in bed and showed no intention of moving; he even curled up into himself.

John sighed looking at him and opened the closet, taking out a pair of silk pyjama bottoms probably more expensive than half of John's wardrobe combined and fumbled around a bit looking for something a bit more climate adequate than a silk top. He was surprised to find one of his own shirts in one of the drawers. It was one of those old, oversized, long sleeve shirts he occasionally wore to sleep if he didn't have anything else and decided that, not only it was a better option that silk, but this would probably be his only chance to see Sherlock in his own clothes. Smiling at the thought, John turned back to him.

Sherlock was practically asleep already.

John cursed. “Christ Sherlock, what were you doing last night? I thought you'd gone to bed.”

Getting him dressed was a bit of a challenge, but John had experience both dressing and undressing unconscious people from Afghanistan already, even if he was a bit rusty. And it's not like Sherlock was unconscious, he was just almost asleep and uncooperative. Once it was done, he stepped back to take a good look.

Christ, he was adorable.

The pyjama bottoms needed to be pulled up, but dressing an uncooperative Sherlock with such long limbs turned out to be more of a challenge than John expected. And the shirt, oh that shirt. Even if it was oversized on John, long enough to cover everything that might need covering, it was just a bit too short on Sherlock, leaving his belly exposed, but, on the other side, it was extremely baggy on his thin body. And let's not forget the sleeves; also short on those long lanky arms.

He looked ridiculous.

And adorable.

Ridiculously adorable.

Was it cold enough near the fire to justify John puting one of his jumpers on Sherlock too? He was wearing a jumper himself...

He shook his head lightly and tried to suppress his smile with little success.

“Hey, Sherlock,” he nudged. “Cmon, get up, you'll be cozier by the fire.” Sherlock grunted in response and John couldn't hide a chuckle at that. “Cmon, you git, it's cold in here. I can't carry you back there, you'll need to help me.”

It was not an easy task, but somehow they managed to get back to the sitting room without toppling down in the corridor. Sherlock sat down on the blanket with way too much force and, nothing at all like his usual graceful movements, almost like he fell down.

John didn't try to hold his laugh this time, and grabbed his unión jack pillow from his chair and threw a sofa cushion to Sherlock before sitting down himself. Sherlock grunted as the cushion hit him square in the face, but moments later he'd hugged it close and lay down.

John smiled again, and a soft “Adorable” made it pass his lips this time.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at him in what John guessed was the sleepy version of his glare, which, in his opinion, only made him look even more adorable, which up until that same second hadn't seemed possible.

Unable to contain himself, but not really trying to either, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Sherlock's forehead, which earned him a smile and a soft sigh. A hand creeped up to his elbow and tugged lightly, in what John interpreted correctly as an attempt to get him to lie down as well, and, when he did, Sherlock was fast to discard the cushion and hug him instead, pressing his face to John's chest, and nuzzling softly there.

They had, with time, become more physical with each other. Instead of calling for him to hurry, Sherlock would just grab his arm and tug him forward. When dealing with the few prats from the Met that still liked to insult Sherlock (when their superiors weren't around), instead of lashing out at them, John would wrap an arm around Sherlock's back and walk out of the room, taking him with. It had been enough times of falling asleep together, leaning into each other on the couch, that they could now admit that it was comfortable to lay that way, and they didn't necessarily have to fall asleep to end in that position anymore. Hell, they'd shared a bed on more occasions that they could count, and that was okay, because Sherlock always got cold during the night and John was like a human furnace and because let's be honest, they both appreciate the physical contact, and during some nights, it really helps John to wake up with Sherlock spread all over him, if only because finding a pulse is as simple as moving his hand up just a bit and that is more reassuring that he'd like to admit. It honestly had been pretty easy, in the end. And things were just good this way. They both liked it, and they'd learned to communicate in a healthy way like adults in a relationship (no matter the nature of the relationship).

So it was as easy as that. John wrapped his hands around Sherlock, hugging him back and pressed a kiss to his curls. Sherlock didn't wait another moment to hook their legs together, pressing his freezing cold feet to John's calves, and his, also cold, hands slipped to his back, under his clothes. John hissed and pinched Sherlock's shoulder, extracting a soft chuckle from him, and no matter how muttered by his own chest it was, John heard it and knew that the cold limbs attack was planned. He gave another squeeze to Sherlock's shoulder and let his hands relax, leaving one on his hip and the other on his higher back, rubbing soft patterns into the skin. It wasn't long until Sherlock's breathing evened out and his grip lost strength, but he didn't let go of John.

Likewise, John relaxed into the embrace, being used to sleeping like this, it took him no more than a few minutes to fall asleep this way.

This way, the night grew longer, colder, but within the walls of 221 B Baker Street there was the heat of two bodies, that even as the fire died and the room's heat dissipated, it would never die. Because no matter how sappy and stupidly romantic it may be to say that some people are just ‘simply meant to be’, it was not the first time these two souls had slept that way, under that roof, next to that fire; not this winter, not this year, not this decade, not this century, and it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! long time no see, i havent posted anything in a while, mostly bc i was super busy with school and shit but also bc i kinda did write a bit and i had a bit of inspiration sometimes, but i just couldnt finish anything, which was annoyng, but well, here we are now! (i am finishing school in like three weeks tho, so ill have more free time for a while so ill probably post more often then)  
anyways, yeah, let me know what you thougth about this in the comments, id really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnotjuli) on my personal blog and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justmyshitandmoreshit) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
